mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chaos Realm of Lavoria
Backstory The Realm of Lavoria is well known for having Demons, Angels, and Humans coexisting. The city is also known for its brutality, as the entire city seems to revolve around fighting, even law enforcement has commonly used police brutality as a way of handling crime. Mainly, almost all jobs in the city are about fighting, from underground fighting rings, to military oppression. It was once destroyed, due to BA's past. It was then rebuilt by the survivors and has progressed further. with more preventive measure when another apocalypse happens and more army tactics High Rankng fighters, SSS class and above live here. so be careful who you piss off. everyone is always suspicious foreign realms tourists Appearance It has a Separation-Type Formation, with the Holy beings and Higher beings on one side, and the demons and higher hells on the other side. in the center of the realm is the Isle of Blood, where the Vanguard Mansion is in, Currently owned by Ryou Vanguard. At the realm, Scattered around the realms are multiple alchemical labs, Arena where bloodsheds have happened, and all sorts of things can be bought at the right place in the market Also Lavoria mostly has red moons, but at some point that moon becomes bloody red, that day is the Chaos Overload Special Places and Events Places Greed's Land - A special site where Gold Literally grows from the ground, and in the middle of it all is a giant waterfall where pure, untainted gold flows Lust's Carnival - "Step Right up and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh!" '' A special place in Lavoria where its all about the pleasures of the body, from educational training, to its special market about enhancing one's sex life. ''Scarlet's Warfield - ''The Warzone where the genocide of Blood Reaper happened. Stellia frequents there most of the time. ''Arena of Wrath -'' A special arena where bloodshed happens normally.this is where tournaments are held. but anyone, especially the Realm's Champion, can reserve it for wars. all dead souls go to either heaven or hell, depending on the energy they have ''Arena of Retribution - A special Arena covered with a spell that locks two people in and makes them fight to the death. You can only enter the arena when you're going with the person you hate the most. and cannot come out until one of you is dead. all dead souls go to hell. House of Charity - A Place in Lavoria where You can Donate whatever you can. the things you donate goes to the people who need it more than you do. Heaven's Youth Bar -'' A place where Loli Angels, demons, and humans gather and have drinks. Lolicons frequently visit this, and due to that the bar was made open for public. the staff are all Lolis however. ''Grand Alchemy Castle - A place where every alchemy experiment the government does is held. its also a giant ivory castle that has every room equipped with alchemical potions and has the second largest storage of made potions. the first largest one is in the Vanguard Mansion. Museum of Envy - A gold Museum that showcases only the best items that people would get envious for. Its heavily guarded just in case someone tries to steal anything precious enough. Chaos Maker - A special place where a person can have a Chaos being daughter or Son. you must have an official signed document in order to have one however. and it must be signed by the champion of the realm. Abyss Portal ''- a Place where The Apostles of Destruction came from The Abyss into Lavoria. In order to find it, You must be an Apostle or Someone They approved. Passing this portal will grant you audience with The Primal Evil Gods. '''Events/Celebrations' Sloth's day - A special day where people are banned from working and are required to just laze around. Day of Perseverance - A day after Sloth's day where you must work Overtime. Peaceful Week - A day where no fighting can be held, even arguments are to be put on hold for this special day. Parade of Vanity - A parade where people showcase their pride. whether it be their best invention or their best work. Succubi are known to go naked at this day, as they claim their body as their pride. Feast of Gluttony - A 4-Day Event where a giant feast is held and where people can eat for free. Beware of Stomach aches. In this day food is limitless. literally. Chaos Overload - A day where chaos Being's powers get strong to the point of not being able to control it. but only if they're exposed to the red light the moon gives off on this day Day of Humility - A day where you have to go and confess your crimes and sins to a High Priest. not really famous but the people at the holy side tend to worship it. Facts and Trivia * Lavoria has survived 5 wars, 2 cases of apocalypse, and a case of world destruction(BA's doing) * Incest is okay in lavoria, even for the holy side. its just called family bonding. * Chaos beings can be born anytime in this realm. * No gods are ever respected in this realm. just only the champion. * Lavoria has the percentage of population = 25% Humans, 40% Demons and 35% Angels * BA is an Asshole * There are Four moons, Pink, Blue, Red, and Bloody red, Pink is the Moon of Lust, and renders chaos beings with an aphrodisiac effect, Blue moons make chaos beings weakened, red moons are the normal ones, and Bloody red moons strengthen Chaos beings. * Murder is just a dull day for anyone there * The only way out and In is by the champion's portals. anyone who enters without it is considered a tresspasser and will be killed on sight * Death battles appear everywhere. * Surprisingly there isnt a shortage of blood transfusions and weapons * Lavoria's best dish is the 100 meter fish sushi * Seran and Fellina are ones of the most notorious troublemakers in Lavoria. While Eternia is among the regulars in The Lust Carnival